The present disclosure relates in general to optical components of an optical module for transmitting and receiving optical signals through fiber optic cable systems. In particular, systems and methods are described that allow for more accurate characterization of the location of a lens assembly supported by a printed circuit board with respect to an optoelectronic transceiver of the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA).
The use of fiber optic cable for data transmission has provided several advantages over the use of copper cable. For example, optical fiber offers very high bandwidth, as well as the ability to accommodate increases in bandwidth (e.g., when data traffic spikes). Optical fiber also provides good resistance to electromagnetic interference and is considered to be a very secure transmission medium.
In order to facilitate the conversion between electrical signals and optical signals, optical modules are generally used. The optical modules include optical components for generating, directing, and/or receiving the optical signals. As such, the manufacture and assembly of the optical module is important to the overall performance of the optical system.